Freddie
Freddie *'Number': SR 7 *'First Appearance': Old and Wise (cameo), Sir Handel and the Coal Mines (speaking) *'Friends': Thomas, Skarloey, Rheneas, Sir Handel, Peter Sam, Rusty, Duncan, Duke, Ivo Hugh, Bertram, Mighty Mac, Fred, Luke, Madge, Colin, The Thin Controller *'Enemies': Smudger *'Builder': Hunslet Engine Company *'Built': 1906 *'Gauge': 2ft 3in *'Configuration': 2-6-2T Freddie, known as Fearless Freddie in his youth, is an old Warhorse engine who works on the Skarloey Railway. He formerly worked on the Mid Sodor Railway. Bio Freddie used to work on the Mid Sodor Railway with Duke, Sir Handel, Peter Sam, Bertram and Smudger, but came to the Skarloey Railway several years later. Upon his arrival, Sir Handel greeted Freddie, having not seen him for years. Two engines whom Freddie did not recognize, Rheneas and Skarloey, raced into the wharf and declared themselves the fastest engines in the hills, so Freddie challenged them to a series of races up and down the mountain. After realising that he was not as strong as he once was, Freddie used his knowledge of the mountain routes and short-cuts to secure victories. However, when his cheating placed Rheneas in danger, Freddie was forced to put his knowledge to better use. Persona Freddie is the warhorse engine of the Skarloey Railway. In his youth, he was known as "Fearless Freddie" and was the daredevil of the hills, known for being fast, fun, and, of course, fearless. As a result of having worked on the narrow gauge line many years before, Freddie knows the route, as well as many hidden tracks, like the back of his buffers and he can use this to his advantage. Although he is now a much older engine, Freddie is still full of boyish charm, has his wits about him, and is always game for a competition. He is chucklesome, will never forget a friend, and is still very much capable of giving the other engines a run for their money. Livery Freddie is painted grey with black and red lining, and has a brass dome. He has black name and number plates with gold writing. Appearances * Season 1 - Old and Wise (cameo), Sir Handel and the Coal Mines, Skarloey Comes Home, Special Brakes (cameo), Scruff the Scrapper (cameo), and Rusty Rescue * Season 2 - Trouble on the Line, Breakdown Butch (cameo), The Return of Boulder, Duncan's Discovery, Long Lost Twins (cameo), Sodor Day (cameo), Duke Does it All, Pile Driver Pedro, and Ministry Specials: * The Great Storm of Sodor * The Great Journey of Sodor (cameo) Trivia * Freddie was already acquainted with the Skarloey Railway and Sir Handel when he returned, but was unfamiliar with Skarloey and Rheneas, despite the fact they had been running the railway since its beginning and Sir Handel arrived much later. This could possibly mean that he used to work on the Mid Sodor Railway, though he does however in The Adventures on Sodor. * Freddie replaced Ivo Hugh as the Skarloey Railway's seventh engine in the television series and The Adventures on Sodor. Category:Steam locomotives Category:Tank engines Category:Skarloey Railway Category:Mid Sodor Railway Category:Blue Mountain Quarry